Del Amor Al Odio
by LupitaAzucena
Summary: Del Amor al Odio Hay un solo paso... Esa Historia participa en el foro del ¡Cometa Sozin! para tener mi titulo.


_**Este Fic Participa en el foro ¡El Cometa Sozin! Para tener mi títula de La escritora Loca.**_

_**Del odio al amor hay un solo paso...**_  
><em>Dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso, yo soy de esas personas que nunca han <em>_creído__ en ese tipo de cosas absurdas, siempre me han parecido dichos viejos, inciertos e __inútiles__, sin nada __verídico.__..  
>Bueno <em>_calvez__ no __creía__ en eso, pero estaba tan equivocada... Tanto que esa persona que me enseño la verdad de ese dicho, esta durmiendo junto a mi, y __así__ lo lleva haciendo por 3 maravillosos años de matrimonio._

_Hace 3 años..._

_Me remo__ví__a __incómodamente__ en la cama, era como la quinta noche que se me iba el sueño, para mi era muy extraño ya que, nuca había tenido insomnio._  
>-Pfffff! 5 noches seguidas!-. Se levanta y ve la hora -<br>-son la 6 am!...no dormí nada...- se dirige a la ducha -  
>-Sera mejor darme un baño.- <p>

* * *

><p><em>Otro <em>_día__ mas de tortura...  
><em>_Estuve__ abrazando mi almohada pensando en ella de nuevo...  
>Es doloroso... Se que ella me odia...Supongo que al quererla me vuelvo un masoquista...<em>  
>-Un maldito masoquista!.- golpea la cama<br>-Con un maldito amor, imposible y que solo me hiere a mi.- Le da un trago a una botella de vino al lado de la mesa de noche.  
>-olvídala corazón... Ella jamas nos corresponderá.-<p>

* * *

><p>-Que calor.- sale de la bañera con el pelo enredado en una toalla y se dirige al armario.<br>-que me pondré?...eso es!.- se viste con unos jeans azul marino y un blusa sin mangas azul

-tendrás tiempo de lamentarte luego Noatak... Ahora levántate, vístete y enfrenta la cruel realidad.-

-Como todos los días...- suspira pesadamente

-ahora solo me queda levantarme, ir a trabajar mi asquerosa jornada de trabajo, y verla a ella, tan hermosa, tan bella, esa chica tan optimista y luchadora que se robo mi corazón... Korra... Si tan solo ella no me odiara tanto...- se pone una camisa negra y deja tres botones sin abrochar con un pantalón de mezclilla blanco, y unos **calcetines** Blancos.

_Si tan solo no me odiara..._

_pensándolo mejor, no logro entender como llegue a amarla... si yo también la odiaba a muerte, supongo que el dicho es real; del amor al dio existe un solo paso..._

_Porque yo la amo..._

_te amo Korra y ojala correspondieras mis sentimientos hacia ti..._

* * *

><p><em>Era un calurosa mañana en la empresa Sato, los trabajadores llegaban y checaban su ficha correspondiente a su turno...<em>

-buenos días Mako.- Saludo animadamente la morena.

-buenos días Korra, ¿cómo estás?, te ves un poco cansada...- la mira preocupado

-Eso es cierto, tienes unas ojeras terribles, pareces oso panda.- se acerca mucho a la cara de Korra y hace un gesto extraño.

-eso no es verdad Bolin...auque no dormí muy bien que digamos... estás noches no eh dormido ni una sola hora.- se rasca la cabeza

-Deberías agradecer que eres la vice-presidenta o te sacarían por dormir en horas de trabajo- llega derrepente.

-De donde saliste!?.- exclaman los tres presentes, al ver a la recién llegada

-pues de mi madre, de quien más iba a salir?.- menciona animada mente

-pues no deberías dar esos sustos por la mañana.- comenta el de ojos ámbar

-perdone usted amo mio y del universo, le juro mi señor que jamas apareceré de nuevo así, si usted me otorga su perdón.- sarcasmo mode ON

-Jajajaja, como me haces gracia Opal, te juro que si fueras comedian triunfarías, ¿porqué no lo intentas?.- Sarcasmo mode ON

-no le hagas caso amor.- besa a Opal en la mejilla -Deja a mi hermano el amargado.- dice Bolin, lanzándole una mirada ofendida a Mako

-Buenos días Mako!, Buenos días Bolin, Buenos días Opal.- los saluda de muy buen humor

-buenos días Amon-

-buenos días Amon Monster!.- Lo saluda de abrazo y lo levanta en peso.

-vaya o tu eres muy fuerte o yo perdí peso hahahaha.- ríe de muy buena gana.

-Yo creo que tu perdiste peso.- sonríe.

-y estas en lo cierto.-

sonríe pero su sonrisa se borra cuando ve a Korra, los recuerdos del profundo odo que ella le tenía, lo hacían sentirse del tamaño de un mani, Noatak solo se limito a ver a Korra, y saludarla desanimadamente y cabizbajo.

-Buenos días señorita Korra, disculpe, no la había visto.

-Buenos días Noatak...- lo mira fríamente, la indiferencia de Korra hacía el pobre Noatak se notaba a kilómetros de distancia.

-ve como lo ve Korra y baja la mirada- Bueno creo que me retiro a mi oficia, nos vemos en el almuerzo chicos.- se despide y se va.

-que rápido se fue Nuestro Amon monster.- comento algo triste Bolin viendo a Noatak.

-mejor así.- Comento cortante Korra.

-¿Porqué?.- Dijo algo molesta Opal.

-me incomoda su presencia.- se limito a responder la morena.

-pero no deberías ser tan intolerante con el, aunque lo odies, el tiene derecho de pasear por donde quiera y trabajar cómodamente, el odio que le transmites indirectamente, el lo siente y créeme que a ti no te gustaría que te hicieran lo mismo.-comento defendiendo a Noatak

-El igual me odia, así que estamos a mano...-

ahora el deje de odio que siempre tenía cuando hablaba de Noatak había desaparecido casi por completo, en su voz podía escucharse un tono melancólico y triste.

-que lastima que no se lleven bien, porque Amon es una buena persona, aunque ustedes discutan tan seguido por ser el nuestro sindicato, créenos si lo conocieras tal vez se llevarían mejor.- sonríe traando de buscar un puto medio en dicha discusión.

-realmente es muy bueno que traten que Noatak y yo nos llevemos bien, pero yo no deseo hacerlo...- se va a su oficina.

* * *

><p>En su oficina se encontraba Noatak mas triste que de costumbre<p>

_Ella me odia, se nota su odio a kilómetros de distancia..._

-porqué!?.- siente las lágrimas agaloparse en sus ojos

_y no creo que nada cambie_

_-Señor Amon?_

-si? A sus ordenes, que pasa?.- se limpia las lágrimas que estaban en sus ojos.

-la señorita Asami desea verlo en su oficina, dice es urgente.-

_Y ahora que querrá Asami?_

* * *

><p>-Con que no me mande a otro viaje de negocios todo bien...- sus palabras se cortan al ver a Noatak sentad en una de las sillas de la oficia de Asami -TU!<p>

_Que hace el aquí?..._

_hay no!, este es el colmo!_

_Y si es un viaje y el viaje sea con el?... no!, no es posible que el este aquí por otras cosas._

_Ummmm es raro que la señorita presidenta me llame a su oficina..._

_No creo que sea nada malo, aunque ella aun no ah llegado, debe ser algo realmente importante para que me pasarán adentro si que ella este._

* * *

><p><em><strong>TU!<strong>_

_Esa voz!... Hay no! Dios porque me haces esto a mi?_

_Porque a mi!, que te he hecho, soy buen trabajador, defiendo al inocente, soy voluntario en orfanatos, doy donaciones, ayudo a los ancianos. Que mas quieres?!_

_Si es por a vez que le di de escobazos al gato del vecino, perdón!_

* * *

><p><em>El ambiente se había puesto tenso, entre ambos y el silencio reinaba en la oficina hasta que alguien lo rompió... <em>

-es bueno ver que son puntuales.- sonríe la pelinegra entrando a la oficia y sentándose en su silla

-señorita Asami...- la mira

-Asami...-sisea como serpiente apunto de atacar a su presa.

-si lose es posible que ambos estén confundidos, porque lo he mandado llamar a ambos, así que seré breve al respecto antes de que se asesinen.- toma aire y lo mira detenidamente -como saben terminamos nuestro hotel en la Isla Ember, y como se inaugurara mañana, necesito que nuestra vice-presidenta asista y que mi trabajador de más confianza lo haga igual. Durante su estada de 4 días deberán inaugurar el hotel, y dar 2 conferencias por día sobre nuestro hotel, su ambiente de trabajo y las tecnologías aplicadas a los inversionistas que promocionaran el hotel por todo el mundo... y quien mejor para hacerlo que ustedes dos...-sonríe -además deberá partir en... -mira su reloj- 3 horas si o desean perder su avión.- les extiende dos boletos de avión.

– QUE!.-

Korra y Noatak no pueden creer lo que Asami les ah dicho y es obvio que la noticia les cayo como balde de agua fría

-lo que oyeron, no pierdan tiempo, tienen 1 hora para despedirse, dejar sus trabajos y ocupaciones a alguien durante su ausencia y 1 hora para que vayan a sus casas empaquen lo necesario y yo mandare recogerlos en 1 hora para que vallan a tomar su vuelo y lleguen hoy por la noche.- sonríe -así que andado no pierdan tiempo.

-no la decepcionare.- sale de la oficina.

-Korra aun se encuentra en shock -Que demonios te fumaste Asami!

-nada.- sonríe

-me mandarás a viaje de negocios con mi nemesis! Como se te ocurre!.-

-oye no es mi culpa que sea de los mejores de la empresa.- ríe un poco -no es que no me interese la situación en la que te metí, pero tengo una empresa que dirigir, así que empaca y alístate porque te vas en 3 horas.- la empuja a la salida

-esto no se quedará así Asami Sato, ya verás cuando regrese.- la mira furiosa

-buena suerte.- la saca de su oficina y le cierra la puerta.

* * *

><p><em>No puedo creerlo...<em>

_es posible que pueda conquistarla en 4 días..._

_o hacer que me odie más?_

_Pase lo que pase, tratare de ser optimista_

_Yo solo quiero que me quieras, y no que me quieras, sino... que no me odies..._

_Korra..._

* * *

><p><em>NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!<em>

_Maldita mi suerte, joder, joder, joder!_

_bueno son solo negocios así que dirígele la palabra para lo necesario y evita contacto visual._

_Porqué tal vez llegues a enamorarte de esos hermosos ojos azules, tan profundos como el mar y tan hipnotizantes que me invitan a perderme en su fornido cuerpo..._

_NO NO NO_

_abandona esos pensamientos Korra!_

* * *

><p><em>Después de 5 cansadas horas de viaje ambos llegaron a la isla Ember, justo a tiempo para inaugurar y que les dieran su habitación aunque había un pequeño problema...<em>

-como es que solo tiene una sola habitación disponible para ambos!.- agarrándola del cuello de su camisa del uniforme del hotel.

-lo sentimos, lo que pasa es que el hotel se lleno...y-y.- tartamudeando.

-No me des excusas!-

-no se preocupe señorita Korra, yo dormiré en el sofá-cama.-interrumpe el intento de asesinato de Korra y carga ambos equipajes

-muy bien.- furiosa.

_En la habitación por la noche_

-saliendo del cuarto con una bermuda blanca y sin camisa exponiendo sus bien marcados musculos

-a donde va?.- lo mira sin poder evitar el sonrojarse.

-a caminar por la playa, ¿desea acompañarme señorita Korra?

-y-yo... si deseo.- se sonroja-

-le ofrece su mano, para que la tome-

-la toma algo sonrojada.- gracias.- desvía la vista.

_ambos caminaron desde su habitación hasta la playa, por la cual comenzaron a caminar, como dos amantes con la luna observándolos, a simple vista parecían una pareja mas de jóvenes enamorados, el silencio reinaba, ninguno se atrevía a romperlo hasta que Noatak finalmente hablo_

-¿porqué me odia tanto?.- viendo el mar mojar sus pies.

-¿a que se refiere?- desvía la vista

-¿porqué me evita siempre, me ignora o me aleja de usted?.-

_Noatak solo se limito a bajar la cabeza como un derrotado, su valor se había esfumado, con ver a Korra desviar su mirada, como queriendo olvidar que el estaba ahí haciéndole la pregunta lo mas directa posible._

-no lo hago...-

-no me mienta por favor.-

-pues... este yo...-

_Korra no lograba encontrar las respuestas correctas, era como si la capacidad del habla se hubiera desvanecido y como si su cerebro hubiera mandado todo al diablo y se hubiera ido._

-acaso tengo algo que haga que cause el rechazo de usted hacia mi persona.- la mira seriamente

-pues no es eso...-

-entonces que es?.-

-yo... no... lose.-

-no perderé nada más.-toma ambas manos de korra y la mira. -Korra... yo te amo...- la besa.-

_Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, ahora eran dos almas, que estaban unidas en la muestra mas sincera de amor, aunque algo forzada, era amor, amor del bueno, amor único y verdadero, pero Noatak temía que Korra rechazase sus sentimientos hacía ella_

-detiene el beso y mira a Korra- perdone señorita Korra eso no fue apropiado...-baja la cabeza sumisamente

-llámame Korra... o Amor...

-la mira confundido-

-porque yo también te amo mi querido igualitario.- lo besa...

Y así fue como descubrí que mi odio hacia mi amorcito, no era mas que un escudo, un lugar donde ocultarme de lo que realmente sentía, después de esos maravillosos 4 días todos estaban asombrados de vernos bajar de ese avión abrazados, y muy cariñosos.

Estaban tan sorprendidos... y no los culpo, que pensarían ustedes si ven a su amigo y amiga que mas se odian abrazados como novios.

Hicimos nuestra relación publica y las cosas cambiaron bastante y para bien

Algunos meses después Noatak me propuso matrimonio... y ya sabrán ustedes lo que dije...

-buenos días amor... -la besa-

-buenos días mi igualitario.-

-toca el vientre abultado de Korra- buenos días Korra Jr.

-quien dijo que no será un Amoncito.- ríe.

_**Fin**_

_**Aplaudan mi ingenio**_

_**xD termine esto al fin.**_


End file.
